Born to be Mild 3 - Des donjons et des dragons
by malohkeh
Summary: Morgan assiste à une de leur séance de jeu hebdomadaire


Troisième partie de traduction de la série des one-shot de Born to be mild de tfm, dont je viens de recevoir l'autorisation.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Le Halfelin se faufila silencieusement dans le couloir, ses sens aiguisés à la recherche de pièges. Même les plus sensibles des oreilles ne pouvaient entendre le bruit de ses pas. Cela ne signifiait pas, cependant, que sa présence passait inaperçue. A l'instant où son pied commença à exercer la plus infime pression sur la pierre suivante, un bruit sourd retentit le long du passage…_

 _\- o - o - o -_

\- C'est pas vrai, Kevin, grommela Emily, tu es un foutu Roublard oui ou non ? Tu es censé désarmer les pièges, pas les déclencher.

\- C'est le moment de faire un jet de sauvegarde, mon chéri, fit Garcia, rayonnante, à son petit-ami.

Il lui envoya un sourire penaud en retour.

\- Attendez, interrompit Morgan, les faisant intérieurement soupirer. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

Bien que la pensée d'inclure Morgan à leur partie de jeu de rôle ait été amusante, c'était sans compter sur ses interrogations constantes concernant la nature du jeu.

\- Kevin a déclenché un piège dans le couloir, expliqua Reid. Il doit donc faire un lancer de sauvegarde en dextérité afin de déterminer s'il subit des dégâts ou non. Bien entendu, en tant que Roublard, ses points de base sont assez élevés, donc ses chances d'échapper au piège sont plutôt bonnes.

\- Je croyais qu'on était censé combattre des dragons ou ce genre de truc. Dans des donjons.

\- Vingt-six, annonça Kevin, ajoutant encore davantage à la confusion de Morgan.

Garcia fit la moue :

\- Gryorden le Halfelin échappe avec succès à l'énorme bloc de roche qui tombe spontanément du plafond.

\- Ce n'est pas spontané si c'est provoqué par le piège, commenta Reid.

\- Silence ! Je suis le MJ, c'est spontané si je décide que ça l'est.

\- Ok, et peut-on avancer maintenant ? interrogea Emily en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Je voudrais arriver au niveau huit avant d'avoir quarante ans.

\- Très bien, d'accord, fit Garcia en agitant les mains. Continuons d'avancer.

\- o - o - o -

 _Gryorden le Roublard Halfelin, après s'être assuré qu'aucun piège ne les attendait dans le couloir, fit signe au reste de son groupe. Rapidement, arrivèrent Siegfried le Magicien, Amari l'Elfe Paladin, et Roger le Guerrier Gnome…_

(- Attendez, je suis un _gnome_ ?

\- C'est ce que tu as gagné en laissant Emily t'aider avec ta feuille de personnage.)

 _Une fois la fin du couloir atteinte, Gryorden relâcha sa respiration. Le Couloir de la Mort était le morceau le plus redouté de leur voyage. A présent qu'il se trouvait derrière eux, ils pouvaient se concentrer sur leur quête :_

 _Rapporter le Balai Doré_

\- o - o - o -

\- Je ne pense toujours pas que rapporter un Balai Doré soit la meilleure quête à laquelle tu pouvais penser, argua Morgan. Je croyais que c'était censé être sérieux.

\- C'est _mortellement_ sérieux, rétorqua Garcia d'un air grave. Le Balai Doré est protégé par le Grand Aspirateur de Justice.

\- Quand on affronte des tueurs en série tous les jours, intervint Kevin en jouant avec son dé, tu veux vraiment prendre quelque chose comme ça au sérieux ? C'est pour décompresser, tu sais, avoir un exutoire pour tout ces trucs absurdes qu'on ne peut pas faire au boulot.

\- Ne lui parlez juste pas de cette fois où nous nous sommes soulés à la bière avant de passer la nuit au bordel…

\- Au bordel ? répéta Morgan en haussant un sourcil. Ce n'est pas pousser le concept un peu loin ?

Il comprenait que certains éléments s'inspirent de la réalité. Mais ça ?

\- Ouais, confirma Emily avec un large sourire. Reid… désolée, _Siegfried_ s'est retrouvé pendu par les chevilles après avoir insulté une des, euh… dames de la nuit. Il n'avait même pas réalisé que c'était un bordel avant que Garcia ne le lui indique. Bref, retournons chercher le Balai Doré.

\- o - o - o -

 _Roger et Amari y allèrent en premier, les épées sorties au cas où le danger roderait dans un coin. A cause de la différence de taille entre le gnome et l'épée, Roger éprouvait des difficultés à avancer._

 _Il y eut un mouvement devant eux. Amari posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui indiquant qu'ils devaient avancer en silence._

 _Il s'agissait d'une sentinelle. Epée tirée, sur ses gardes._

(-Jet d'initiative.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es sur le point de te battre, tu dois faire un jet d'initiative. Cela va déterminer qui agira en premier.)

 _Roger frappa en premier, l'épée levée bien haut. Le son du métal contre le métal résonna dans toute la pièce. Le garde riposta, et son coup puissant envoya pratiquement Roger au tapis._

(- Ecoute, je suis désolé si tu as une faible classe d'armure, mais c'est comme ça que ça marche, Morgan.)

 _Roger, cependant, ne fut pas seul pour longtemps. Bientôt, Amari fut à ses cotés, engagé dans un combat animé contre le garde. Siegfried resta en arrière, jetant des rayons magiques du bout des doigts. Gryorden se glissa parmi les ombres, et sa dague se joignit à leurs efforts._

 _En peu le temps, le garde fut vaincu._

\- o - o - o -

\- As-tu besoin de soin ? demanda Emily à Morgan. Dis-le maintenant, car il ne me reste plus qu'une ou deux Imposition des Mains.

\- Je crois que ça va, répondit-il gaiement.

A vrai dire, il n'était pas vraiment certain de savoir à partir de quand « ça allait. »

\- Il est presque dix heures, annonça soudain Garcia en regardant l'horloge. On ne va pas tarder à ranger.

\- Mais nous n'avons pas encore trouvé le Balai Doré, s'étonna Morgan.

\- A t'entendre on croirait que ça t'importe vraiment en fait, rit Kevin.

\- Attendez, attendez, laissez-moi reformuler ça. Le jeu continue simplement, encore et encore ? Comment savez-vous que c'est la fin ?

\- Quand nous sommes tous mort ? fit Emily en haussant les épaules. Quand nous sommes fatigués de jouer ? C'est ça la beauté du jeu, Morgan. On peut jouer aussi longtemps qu'on le veut. Si quelqu'un veut partir, il part, tout simplement, et le jeu continue.

Morgan secoua la tête :

\- Cela fait sept ans que je suis profileur, et je ne comprendrais jamais, jamais, comment fonctionne un cerveau geek.

\- Oh, alors tu ne reviens pas la semaine prochaine ? bouda Garcia.

Morgan réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

\- Je vais revenir, dit-il finalement. Mais rien au monde ne me fera rejouer un gnome.

* * *

Je ne suis absolument pas familière avec l'univers de D&D, et j'ai donc fait pas mal de recherches pour essayer de retrouver les termes utilisés en français dans le jeu. Si j'ai fait la moindre erreur ou maladresse, n'hésitez pas à la signaler :)

J'espère que vous aimé, vous pouvez laisser une petite review pour donner votre avis, cela fait toujours plaisir au traducteur et à l'auteur ;)  
Et sur ce, je vous dit à très bientôt !


End file.
